1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus having an image memory.
2. Related Background Art
In prior art memory transmission, when an image ended with transmission error is to be retransmitted, the retransmission is made starting from the top page of the document sheets. Thus, the images of the pages which were normally transmitted are also retransmitted.
In the prior art, when the image which ended with the transmission error is to be retransmitted, the images of the pages which were normally transmitted are also retransmitted so that a receiving station receives the same images, which leads to a low efficiency.
In prior art direct transmission, the reading is stopped when an error occurs and an image memory is released. Thus, image data is not left in the memory and the retransmission cannot be conducted. Further, when an error occurs, the document sheets occupy a document sheet table.
In the prior art, when the error occurs in the direct transmission, it is necessary to retransmit by the intervention of an operator in order to retransmit the error image data.
In prior art memory transmission, when a communication error occurs, the transmission is stopped and all image data is held in the memory. Accordingly, in the retransmission, the pages which were normally transmitted are also retransmitted.
In the prior art, when the image ended with the transmission error is to be retransmitted, the pages which were normally transmitted are also retransmitted.
Further, in the prior art memory transmission, when a plurality of transmissions are reserved to one destination, the image file to be next transmitted is set in accordance with the transmission time registration and the reservation order. Thus, the transmission of other images are prioritized over the retransmission for the image ended with the transmission error, and the receiving station received the error image file and the retransmission image file separately and disorderly.
In the prior art, the transmission of the other images is prioritized over the retransmission of the image ended with the transmission error, and the error image file and the retransmission image file are separated disorderly so that the arrangement of the received sheets is complex.